The Woman in the Witch
by AnonymousHogwartsStudent
Summary: Lavender is insecure, and Parvati provides comfort.


**Title:** The Woman in the Witch  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Lavender/Parvati  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 774  
 **Summary:** Lavender is insecure, and Parvati provides comfort.  
 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Triwizard - Task: A character must be self-conscious of a part of their body. EG, their weight, a spot on their face - something specific.

* * *

Candlelight illuminated Parvati's face as she read from her book, _Siddha_. Lavender raised her eyebrows, knowing the book had something to do with Parvati's religion but not understanding what the word meant.

"Hi, Parv."

Parvati didn't look up from her book. Distractedly, she muttered, "Hello."

Right then and there, Parvati was acting more like her sister; Padma was always into books and general knowledge, much more than her fashionista twin.

Then again, Parvati wasn't reading because she was engrossed in the text. She was reading in order to better ignore Lavender. "I'm sorry," Lavender murmured.

Parvati finally laid the book face down on the plate that was in front of her. "For what? For missing our two-year anniversary dinner? Or for not telling me you weren't coming?"

Lavender swallowed. "I thought I'd make it back for it, albeit a little late. I got held up longer than I expected, though."

Parvati's eyes seemed to glisten with unshed tears, and it felt like a punch to Lavender's stomach.

Parvati looked away and removed the golden butterfly clip that kept her hair out of her beautiful eyes. "What were you doing that was so important?"

Her query didn't catch Lavender off guard of course, but the blonde was still forced to squash down her desire to flee to the safety of her sunroom, a room she had spent all summer perfecting and was now used as her safe haven from all things that caused her inner turmoil.

Still, she knew she couldn't lie to Parvati; she never could. She placed a hand on the jagged scar that ran over her cheek. "I went to see a healer who specializes in magical scars. I was _hoping_ he'd be able to remove it."

"Lav," Parvati sighed.

"I know I should just give up on it. They have all told me it's no use, and this guy that I went to see today was no different."

"Healers don't do consultations at night."

Lavender looked at the floor. "I know. I went for a walk to mope and lost track of time. I'm so sorry that I missed dinner."

Parvati took Lavender's hand and led her away from the table to the sitting room. They sat together on the couch, and Parvati kept hold of Lavender's hand, soothingly rubbing her thumb over Lavender's knuckles.

"Why is it so important for you to get that scar removed? It shows that you're a hero, that you fought in a horrible war and survived. You should wear it with pride."

Lavender looked at her lap, looked how Parvati's fingers never stopped their motion. "It's ugly. It disfigures my once pretty face. I can't help but fear..."

"Fear what?" Parvati prompted.

Lavender finally looked up from their joined hands and met Parvati's earnest gaze. "My worst fear is that you will realize how ugly I am and stop loving me. I _need_ my perfect face back. I can't lose you, and as long as I have this stupid scar, sooner or later, you will realize you're so much better off without me."

Parvati dropped Lavender's hand, and the blonde feared she had pushed Parvati away irrevocably. She looked up as Parvati opened a side table draw and rummaged through it, finally withdrawing something.

"Here," Parvati handed Lavender a photograph that showed of a smiling Lavender. Her head tilted to the side after she winked and tossed her hair over her shoulder. It was taken while they were at Hogwarts.

"So what? I was pretty then. I already know that."

"That Lavender _was_ pretty," Parvati agreed. She leaned over and kissed Lavender's cheek. "You know what, though? This Lavender is beautiful. This Lavender is no longer simply a narcissistic Gryffindor who cares only about clothes, makeup, and looks. This Lavender cares more about people than materialistic possessions. This Lavender is working at a magical orphanage, helping with all of the children the war orphaned. This Lavender is the one I love. Scar or no scar, I will always love you. You're not only beautiful on the outside; you're beautiful on the inside as well."

Lavender leaned her head on Parvati's shoulder and lightly kissed her neck. "I love you," she whispered.

Parvati wrapped her arms around Lavender for an embrace that made both of them feel safe and warm. "I love you, too. And remember, you don't love someone because their perfect..."

Lavender finished the mantra they used to say at Hogwarts. "You love them in spite of the fact that they're not."

"And you're mine," Parvati breathed against Lavender's hair.

Lavender closed her eyes and basked in Parvati firm, but gentle, touch. "Always yours."


End file.
